I Might Just Stay
by MysLii
Summary: Spike is planning on leaving Sunnydale...read and find out if he succeeds or not. Spike's POV.


I Might Just Stay - By MysLii  
  
  
I'm leaving this time. For good! Leaving Sunnyhell and I'm not coming back. Then I don't have to see her bouncing, shampoo-commercial hair, that cute little crook of her nose and those brown, hazel orbs, she calls her eyes EVER again. Stupid bitch! How dare she making me falling in love with her? I'm William The Bloody, Scourge of England. I'm not the Slayers lapdog, I'm…  
  
I'm a loves bitch, that's what I am. A lovesick fool, following her around like a fluffy little puppy. Acting like a 15 year old teenage-boy with a crush everytime she just as much as looks at me! I'm beyond pathetic. And I'm leaving this godforsaken hellhole of a town. And I'm leaving NOW! I'm just gonna gather my belongings together…that won't take long…and then I'll be on my merry way!  
  
And here I was, wandering around like a big poof, thinking that she felt the same way. So what do I do? I chain her to a bloody wall, that's what I do! How daft can you be? But oh, that's not all. After I chained her up, I threatened to let my looni-tuned ex kill her, unless she confessed her undying love for me. What is it they say around here…duh?  
  
Okay, I got my duster, my bottle of Jack Daniels and five bags of blood. Now, where did I park my car? Ah yes, at the parking-lot right next to the old warehouse. Hmm, I might as well spare some time and walk thrugh the graveyard…the sooner I get away from here, the better. No, scratch that…the sooner I get away from HER, the better! Oh, I hope she's not patrolling tonight. I really don't feel like getting my ass kicked into next Tuesday right now.  
  
------------------------------  
  
But of course, I wouldn't be that lucky, would I? There she is, kicking some serious vampire ass and I'm just standing here, looking more goofy than ever. For some reason, I can't move. I can't take my eyes of her. I've always loved to see her fight…it's like bloody poetry in motion! And I may be a bad poet, but I know a good piece of art when I see it. And a good piece of art, she certainly is!  
  
Oops, she's spotted me now. Caught me staring at her, lurking around, stalker-like for the umpteenth time. Exept this time, I wasn't stalking. Uh oh, she's coming…and she looks a bit brassed off…okay, VERY brassed off! And she has a stake too…oooh, very bad combo! She stands there for a minute. then she starts.  
  
"I thought, I asked you nice and polite to get your pale ass out of this town?"   
  
"Well, pet! you didn't ask me..you gave me an order! And I don't usually take orders from anyone" I answer, putting on that smirk I know she hates.  
  
She narrows her eyes and takes a step forward. "Well then, instead of giving you an order, I'll give you a choise…you can either run out of this town as fast as your little, un-dead legs can carry you…or you can stay here…" she draws her stake "…and get dusty!"  
  
I give her my coldest stare and takes a step forward. "You wouldn't do it" I say calmly.  
  
"Oooh, try me!" she spits and her eyes flashes dangerously.  
  
I fight the urge to take an uneeded breath and takes one more step forward so our noses are inches from touching. "You wouldn't do it because you don't HAVE to" I say, still calm.  
She gives me a confused look, but she's not moving away from me. Stubborn bitch!  
  
"What do you mean 'don't have to?'" she asks, trying to hide her interest.  
  
"I'm leaving" I state simply and holds up the little bag with my belongings.  
  
"Oh" she says with a weird exspression on her face, I can't read.  
  
"'Oh?'" That's all you have to say to me? "'oh?'." I'm slightly dissapointed. I had, honestly, expected another reaction than a simple "oh".  
  
She's quiet for a minute, staring at her shoes. Then she looks up, her face showing no emotions.  
"I thought you said, you didn't take orders from anyone?" she asked, her voice sounding a bit odd.  
  
"I don't" I answer, my eyes boring holes into her. "I'm leaving on my own, free will"  
  
"How long will you be gone?" she asks, her face still blank.  
  
Now, this is odd. Why is she asking such a dumb question?  
  
"Forever" I answer with a shrug and waits for her reaction.   
  
"FOREVER?" she explodes  
  
"Why, I thought you were the one who wanted me out?" I ask with a puzzled look. This was unexpected.  
  
"Yeah, but not, like, forever..." her voice trails off. "God, what am I saying? Of course I wan't you out, FOR GOOD!" She quickly adds.  
  
I can feel a really big smile slowly form on my lips. "I knew it!" I almost yell. "I knew it, I knew you felt SOMETHING!"   
  
She quickly opens her mouth to argue, but I clamp my hand down over her mouth. "No, you don't say a friggin' word, Slayer" I hiss in her ear. "You've just given me a total ego-boost and I won't let you take that away from me!"  
  
She rips my arm away from her mouth and sends me her best icy glare. "Did someone bash you in the head with a frying-pan and made you suffer of delusional hallucinations? Because I thought I'd made  
that clear: I do NOT lov..."   
  
She doesn't make it further into her little rant, cause before she can react, I grab her and smash my lips down upon hers. First, she's taken by surprise. Then she starts to struggle. She opens her mouth to protest and I take the opportunity to slide my tounge into her mouth, duelling with hers. She taste so good…sweet and spicy at the same time.  
  
After a little time, she starts to relax and to my surprise, she kisses me back! I'm ready to burst as a big bubble of joy any minute! But I try to calm myself down…no need to get your hopes up, mate. She probably just got caught in the moment.  
  
I lower my head and starts to work on her neck, covering it with kisses. I can hear the blood rushing in her veins and the her puls is speeding up. A odd sound, almost like a whimper escapes from her mouth and suddenly, she pushes me away.  
  
"Get away from me!" she says, her face flustered. "Now!"  
  
"Why?" I ask, knowing I'm pushing it further than I should.  
  
"WHY?" she explodes. "You just kissed me! Where you born this stupid?"  
  
"Oh, but you enjoyed it...you kissed me back!" I say with my best, annoying smile plastered out on my face. I can still feeling our kiss burning on my lips and my demon screams for more.  
  
She opens her mouth to protest, but she doesn't seem to be able to find any words. "Ahr!" she frustrated cries out. Then she turns around and marches away, leaving me to stand there, doumbfounded and with a silly grin on my lips.  
  
Then I cry out in happiness and hyper-activity, pick up my bag and bounce back to my crypt. I think I'll might just stay in this stupid Hell-hole anyway.  
  
  
End.   
  
  
  



End file.
